Not Bored
by xX Mothwing Xx
Summary: When Haruka’s car breaks down close to Usagi’s place, Haruka suggests a quick visit, but Michiru implies that she won’t be bored when She stays alone with Haruka. Now here’s what might have happened if they stayed in the car ;


Not Bored

When Haruka's car breaks down close to Usagi's place, Haruka suggests a quick visit, but Michiru implies that she won't be bored when She stays alone with Haruka. Now here's what might have happened if they stayed in the car ;)

---

"Damn" Haruka sweared, after turning the key for the twentieth time. Her car had died on her. "Damn" Once more, when she got out of the car to check under the hood.

Michiru followed her with her gaze without saying a word, knowing how cranky her partner would get when her car gave her trouble.

A few moments later Haruka entered the car again and slammed the door shut. She grabbed her cell phone and punched some numbers. Michiru still didn't say anything as she listened how her partner called the mechanic, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice.

After a short moment she hung up. She sighed and rested her chin on the steering wheel. Somehow she seemed calmer, most likely she had accepted her cruel fate. "Well, they'd be here in half an hour or so" Haruka mumbled, glancing sideways at Michiru.

"That's ok" Michiru said softly "I'm sure we won't be bored" Haruka missed the playful grin as she looked around at the houses in the street.

"That's where she lives isn't it?" Michiru frowned and glanced towards the direction where Haruka was looking. Of course she knew immediately who Haruka meant. "You think we should visit" The blonde continued.

"Honestly, I'm not bored when I'm here with you" Michiru replied, clearly stating she rather be alone with Haruka, have her all to herself. She didn't like sharing Haruka's attention with the younger girl, didn't like sharing Haruka at all. But the girl Usagi was their princess and one day she would be their queen. And Haruka had a real big soft spot for that girl.

"Yeah, it's probably to late as well" Haruka threw one of her smiles at Michiru and saw how the smaller girl beamed back at her. The tall blonde lifted her eyes up and gazed at the stars, when she suddenly felt Michiru's soft fingers caressing her messy, sandy hair. Her eyes slid lazily shut when she felt how Michiru softly scratched the base of her head, slightly tilting forward.

She was roused from her daze when she felt two soft lips brushing over her check before capturing her earlobe. Damn, Haruka thought, Michiru sure knows what buttons to push to... Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she ushered away from the ocean senshi's touch. Michiru pouted when Haruka put up her hands to preserve the distance.

"Michi, we're... what if someone sees us" Haruka protested, looking around paranoid.

"Oh, come on Ruka, no one will see, it's the middle of the night" Michiru countered while she moved almost on top of Haruka. She quickly pushed the button that let the hood of the golden convertible up, to protect them from watching eyes. "See?" She hungrily captured Haruka's lips and didn't wait for an invite to slide her tongue in.

The tall woman was reluctant at first, but the kiss in combination of the other's wandering hands were to much to handle. She clasped Michiru's face with both hands and feverishly answered the lingering kiss.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do this in a car, but it had been so damn long... With the new monsters that appeared, the still unknown enemy and on top of that, the three boys, who called them selves 'Three Lights' who had swooped down on their princess and her friends. Yes, the past few weeks had been to hectic to simply enjoy... her Michiru.

Suddenly the aqua haired girl pulled back with a pained expression and Haruka noticed she must have been really uncomfortable sitting on the shifting gear. But before she could think she was roughly pulled towards the backseat of the car.

Michiru pinned her tall loved on her back and reignited their hungry kissing, while she rubbed their throbbing bodies together. It only took seconds before she got annoyed with the clothing and broke the kiss to quickly strip Haruka of her vest and buttoned shirt.

Haruka took this chance to do the same, quickly pulling Michiru's blouse over her head and unclasping the woman's bra. She was once more, roughly pushed back in a passionate, hungry kiss, while skilful hands undid the buckle of her belt. Her shoes and socks were next. Then they both struggled to free Haruka's long legs from her pants in the limited space of the car.

She then pulled down Haruka's panties, surprised at how moist her lover already was. She ran the tip of her index finger over Haruka's opening, just once to collect some of her lover's juices and approvingly licked the finger clean.

Haruka suddenly sat up. It was not fair, how Michiru teased her. It was not fair, as she wanted to taste her lover as well. Quickly she undid the zipper of Michiru's skirt and pulled it down, along with her panties, in one go.

They pressed their, now naked, bodies as close as they could in the uncomfortable car. Haruka didn't hesitated to move her hand between her lover's legs. She smirked contently when she heard a moan escape Michiru's lips.

The aqua haired girl decided to return the favour and delved her fingers deep in Haruka's slippery opening, occasionally brushing her thumb over her lover's clit. Haruka spread her legs as far as she could in the car and trusted into Michiru as fast as she could.

Together they moved at a fast pace. No time for teasing. No time for loving caresses or kisses. Only: I need you! I need you here. I need you now.

Their panting and moaning filled the small space of the convertible.

After a few more moments Michiru screamed Haruka's name while the other only grunted. Both collapsed in the back seat. Michiru on top of Haruka, her aqua curls covering the blonde's chest like a curtain. She had a content smile covering her lips.

Michiru sighed when she felt Haruka's fingertips brush over her bare arms and back. She lifted her head and placed a lovingly kiss on Haruka's lips "I told you we wouldn't be bored" She said huskily.

Before Haruka could answer there was a tapping sound at the window. The wind senshi turned her head and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw a man, most likely the mechanic, looking through the window. The tapping was followed by a voice, muffled by the glass of the window "So, you need a few more minutes in there, or can I start towing the car away?"

---

A few miles further was a house, filed with light and noice. Suddenly a doorbell rang and a blonde girl with a red ribbon in her hair ran excitedly to open the door. She was quickly followed by all of her friends, who were curious as well.

The door was opened and revealed two boys, one really short the other very tall. Both of them had their hair pulled back in a very long ponytail.

Another boy, with similar hair, who was already in the house was the first to speak "Yaten, Taiki, what are you two doing here?"

"We came to see how you were doing" Said the shortest and both boys stepped in with a very flustered face, not really knowing where to look.

"What's the matter guys?" a tall brunette girl asked.

"Nothing..." Said the shortest boy, a little to quickly.

"You see..." stated the tallest "There was this oddly rocking, golden, convertible car and..."

The girls in the house didn't need more explanation and all of them sweat dropped. All of them, except one with Blonde pigtails, who seemed to dense to know what was going on...


End file.
